An input device for converting pilot input for roll and pitch control typically includes a pilot input device that is operably connected to a two axis-gimbal structure that allows for operably manipulating the pilot input device about two axes to control pitch and roll of an aircraft. Many aircrafts use “fly-by-wire” control where the control stick is not directly connected to the control surfaces of the aircraft. Instead, the control stick includes a plurality of position sensors that sense the change in position of the pilot input device and convert the changes in position of the pilot input device into electrical signals that can be used to electronically control actuators that manipulate the control surfaces of the aircraft.
Force feedback has been built into these fly-by-wire style control sticks so as to simulate the tactile feel a pilot would have experienced in control sticks where the control stick is mechanically linked to the control surfaces of the aircraft.
Due to the limited space in a cockpit of an aircraft, it is always desired to reduce the size of the components of the control stick so as to provide the most compact and lightweight package as possible. Further, it is also desired to provide the most cost-effective design as possible. Embodiments of the present invention provide a novel and nonobvious combination of electromagnetic and mechanical components which result in a compact architecture for providing the electromechanical portion of a two-axis active control stick. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.